monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Qurupeco Ecology
In-Game Information A Bird Wyvern with unique plumage. Well known for using their thoracic vocal organs to imitate other monster's calls, first summoning them, then using the distraction to flee. They spit a dangerously explosive body fluid. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Bird Wyvern *Superfamily: Voice Bird Wyvern *Family: Peco Qurupeco are Bird Wyverns are strange Bird Wyvern found in the Old World alongside their close relatives, Crimson Qurupeco. Habitat Range Qurupeco thrive in Deserted Island, Sandy Plains and Misty Peaks of the Old World. Ecological Niche Qurupeco live very casual lives, as they face very little danger in any of their chosen habitats. They enjoy fishing and scavenging, using their long beaks to snap up their prey. Qurupeco is low in the food chain competes with the Jaggi packs for food. It also has to avoid larger predators like Rathalos, Rathian, Tigrex, Deviljho, Lagiacrus, and Plesioth. Biological Adaptations The average size of an adult Qurupeco is approximately 868.3cm. Qurupeco survive very well, despite having only mediocre camouflage. This is likely because they are much faster than larger wyverns, and most definitely because they can mimic the calls of the most fearsome predators. Because of this skill, Qurupecos face very little threat from smaller monsters, and can usually escape from larger monsters. They have also developed flint-like growths on their wings, which they slam together to ignite their combustible mucus. Qurupeco rarely face danger in their lives as they can escape quickly by imitating the call of larger wyverns to scare smaller predators like Jaggi. However, this can backfire if the larger monster attacks the Qurupeco itself. Qurupeco have the peculiar ability to relieve the pain of monsters they call and themselves and can also bring monsters they call into a state of rage, it is unknown how they are able to do this, although current theories suggest that the Qurupeco's cries while it dances may be capable of accelerating the metabolism of whatever hears them. It also has another strange red sack on its throat, that when inflated, is used for intimidating predators, attracting mates, or doing its vocalizations. Behavior Qurupeco are a fairly calm species until provoked or angered by a threat. If threatened, Qurupeco will dance to make themselves appear more intimidating. If the threat doesn't leave, they won't hesitate calling for a larger threat to attack a foe. The older a Qurupeco is the more dangerous the monster it calls is. Qurupeco chicks have fully developed vocal organs from the time they hatch, which can be dangerous for them as they may unwittingly attract predators to them with their calls. Such problems are known to end with the parenting Qurupeco to scare off attackers with a larger monsters roar. Young Qurupeco have a tendency to fall off of high places as they dance, requiring the parents to use their tails as a cover to prevent lethal falls. Most of the chicks die from falling out of the nest while trying to perfect their dances. Sources *Monster Hunter 3 *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *https://www.famitsu.com/blog/otsuka/2009/08/mh33009.html *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 3" Category:Monster Ecology Category:Bird Wyvern Ecology